Revenge Something Which Can Lead To Love
by madyashiefan
Summary: Hermione, after a lonely summer, gets back to Hogwarts only to find out that Ron has been cheating on her. How will she deal with it? Get revenge by dating Malfoy of course!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After years of being friends and all that we had been through together you would've thought that they would see that I was upset. Unfortunately due to past events this wasn't the case.

Over the summer they had begun distancing themselves from me. Even though Ron and I were going out I still found myself out of sync with them. Ever since Ginny had gotten her foot through the door by dating Harry things had been different. She had begun at little things like changing the topic of conversation to something like Quidditch when she knew I knew nothing about and therefore couldn't join in. She also made little bitchy comments to me which she knew would get to me but neither of the boys would take notice to. She kept pushing for more. She wanted to be a part of the 'Golden Trio'. She wanted to be me, be in my position. She was jealous of my relationship with Harry, how much more substance it had than hers did, how much more we had to talk about, how much more history. Overall she wanted me out of the picture.

All of this I knew to be true. I knew it wasn't just my brain being overly paranoid. I knew because I had read her diary. Her underwear draw may have kept her brothers but it did not deter me. She should learn to keep it somewhere safer, and with a few more locking spells on. Anyone could read it otherwise.

The situation with Ginny had also begun to effect my relationship with Ron who couldn't seem to understand that I wasn't, nor would I ever be, interested in Quidditch. All through the summer he had gone on about how perfect Ginny and Harry were for each other as they could converse about anything (and by that he meant anything to do with Quidditch.) I, on the other hand, knew for a fact that Harry grew bored of constant Quidditch talk and could as easily enjoy a conversation about defence or a book or the weather as any form of conversation was welcome. He didn't tell Ginny however as he thought it may ruin what they had, a great physical relationship, because all that Harry wanted from Ginny was a physical relationship. He was with her out of obligation to the Order and the others who felt that they were destined to be together. That was one of the problems which came from the defeat of Voldermort*. Though the death toll was low and none of the Order had lost anyone the adults still remembered the consequences of the last war and the possibilities the second one could have brought. As the first war was still fresh, even after 15 years, we all felt obliged to go along with what would make other people happy even if it meant giving up our own happiness. It was expected that Ron and I would marry just as it was expected that Harry would marry Ginny.

All of these factors equated to the events which led to the disseverment of my friendship with the two youngest members of the Weasley family.

This was more of a prologue. Second chapter up soon. Read and review please!

Madyashiefan.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention last time that the war ended in 5th Year in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius didn't fall into the veil and the Death Eaters are back in Azkaban.

Chapter 2

I had been upset about the summer for the whole of the first week of term and no one had noticed. Not even Harry. Harry was too into Ginny to notice the world around him, Ginny didn't care enough to notice and Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

It had been an awful week. It had taken me two days to realise that no one cared. Three to get out of denial. The fourth and fifth days were spent between being extremely upset and extremely angry, so much so that if someone did care they would've come near me with a 10ft barge pole. Finally on Saturday I had resigned myself to being alone.

So there I was. Sat alone in the library pretending to study when I was really thinking about where it had all gone wrong, my friendships with Harry and Ron... and Ginny for that matter. Had it been the battle and its aftermath which did this or had they been distancing themselves from me for a while and I just hadn't noticed? Or, the worst option, had they just not cared in the first place?

As these thoughts swam around my mind I came to the conclusion that it didn't really matter as the outcome was the same. I had still lost my friends, the only real connection I had to the other students. I was right back where I had started in first year: a friendless bookworm. This time, however, there were a few differences such as my height – I was now 5ft6" – my teeth had straightened and, underneath my unflattering clothes which kept me safe, I had a decent body.

In addition to these problems I was having problems in my romantic life as well. Though we were both prefects this year, so could come and go as we pleased, Ron and I hardly saw each other. This has also happened during the summer while he was working in the twin's joke shop in Diagon Alley. At the time I thought it was nothing other than hard work on his part and I spent my summer mostly reading or socialising with the Order whenever they came to the Burrow.

This, nevertheless, was something I could change. Our lack of interaction I blamed on myself as I had spent the week sulking and studying. I decided that this needed to be altered so I left the library and began to rush to the Tower to find Ron in hopes of relighting the flame in our relationship and have some alone time together as a couple. I did not however realise that this would be the last time I had these thoughts about Ron nor that my life would be changed due to the decision I had made.

Once I had got to the floor which held the Tower I slowed down to catch my breath and walked slowly to the painting of the Fat Lady. I spoke the password and walked into the common room which was empty due to the sunshine outside which was still warm in early September.

As the boys dormitories had no charms on them I was able to get to Ron's room without a problem. I opened the door only to hear moans coming from one of the beds. Thinking it was Harry and Ginny I turned to leave until I heard "Oh Ron!" in a voice which didn't sound dissimilar to that of Lavender Brown.

Another voice caught my attention. It screamed "Oh Lav!" I knew that voice. That voice belonged to my boyfriend, one Ronald Weasley. I walked over to the bed and flung open the curtains to see the two sated bodies of my roommate and now ex-boyfriend: Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley. They didn't see or hear me until I opened the door to leave again. I heard Ron ask "Who was that?" before I was out of hearing distance and running back the same way I came.

I ran, I don't know where I ran to but suddenly I collided with the warm, hard surface of another human being.

"Granger! Watch where you're going!" Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, a prefect, archenemy of the 'Golden Trio' and all around arse stood over me where I had fallen and landed on the floor, tears still streaming down my face. "What's wrong with you Granger? Did someone burn a book?" he asked in a slightly softer tone. The question made me cry even more as I imagined it.

"Hey, hey!" he said softly and uncharacteristically. "I didn't mean it. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Finally realise that you secretly lust after me but you could never have me?" I looked up; ready to glare at him until I saw the slight smile he wore.

"No!" I tried to look indignant "Why would I tell you anyway? You'll only laugh at me." I questioned him, trying to figure out his motives other than ammunition.

"I promise not to laugh at you if you tell me why you are so upset." He looked so sincere that I decided that, as he would probably find out anyway, I would tell him what happened.

"Ron cheated on me."

Read and Review please.

Madyashiefan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

He stared at me for a long time before speaking.

"I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say Weasel cheated on you?" he asked a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I did. With Lavender Brown, one of my roommates." I'm not sure why I added that information, maybe it was because it was sinking in that I had to continue to share a dorm with her and a common room with them both and house mates with them both... I was beginning to hyperventilate until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Malfoy.

"Calm down. We'll sort this out. I have a plan forming already." I didn't doubt that. He always looked like he had a plan forming for some sort of revenge or another. What I didn't understand was why he felt he needed to be involved.

"We? Why would you want to help?" I questioned.

"Revenge of course. I have been far too lenient on him and look what has happened. He hurt a woman, it may be you Granger, but that is not something I can stand by and let happen without doing something to punish the guy." Anger flared in his eyes as he said it. The determined look he had, for some reason, got the next word out of me.

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay what, Granger?"

"Okay I'll listen to your plans for revenge so that _we _can get revenge on Weasel." I tried out Malfoy's nickname for Ronald and found that I liked it. It suited him well.

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking. Now where to go to plan?" He asked thoughtfully.

Looking around I realised we were outside the Room of Requirements. I got up and walked three times up and down thinking about a room to plan this revenge. A door appeared and I walked through it beckoning Malfoy to join me.

As we went through I saw three sofas, a fire roaring in the background even though it was warm outside it made the room in the cold castle a lovely place to relax. There was also a coffee table big enough to fit parchment, quills and other objects needed to plan all of which were on it.

Looking around Malfoy commented: "This will do" and proceeded to sit on the floor beside the coffee table with his back against one of the sofas. I suddenly noticed his clothing. He was no longer wearing his school uniform as class was over however he was wearing a crisp, black shirt which was no doubt Egyptian cotton as well as some black dress trousers which complemented the shape of his behind. He rolled up his sleeves so the pale white skin could be seen underneath. The juxtaposition of light and dark was not lost on me. The Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin prince were also a juxtaposition not meant to meet so deliciously.

I too sat down on the floor. I sat opposite him and waited patiently for him to continue his planning. I didn't have to wait long.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do."

Slightly longer but please still read and review.

Madyashiefan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As he began to explain his plan to make Ron jealous and realise what and awful person he was my eyes began to get bigger and bigger.

"Stage 1 – To make Ron jealous you must

Become friends with me

Have a makeover to show off what you've got

Stage 2 – Date me. This is where we pretend to date to show him that you have moved on to something bigger and better.

Stage 3 – Humiliation. You must humiliate him in front of his peers. I suggest that this should be done at some form of giving like a dance, possibly the Valentine 's Day dance as this gives us more time to get through everything and more people will be there. It will also emphasize that we're a couple." As he finished he looked up and saw the shocked look I had on my face. "What?"

I decided to tease him.

"You could just say you want to sleep with me."

"WHAT!"

"Well... it seems as if that is what you want so..." He face was hilarious, he looked so confused underneath his mask.

"Don't think so Granger! I rather shag Potter!" his face became pink with embarrassment.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk to let him know I was just teasing.

"Oh shut up!" Blushing at not having realised the joke.

"Okay, okay I'll stop teasing. So how will we do this?" I asked.

"Well firstly we need to start a friendship of sorts. Smiling in the halls, talking, helping one another, and even sitting together in the library. After that we'll meet up to decide how to proceed into the dating phase." He answered confidently.

The next few days consisted of just that. Friendly smiles. No insults. We sat together in the library and even worked together in potions gaining praise from Professor Snape for producing a perfect potion. We decided after that that we would continue with that route as it not only helped with our revenge but helped us academically as well.

By the end of September everyone had noticed the change in our relationship, even Ron and Harry. Ron had given Harry some excuse about his cheating and Harry being the naive, trusting person he was when it came to his friends believed every word without even asking me what had happened. This didn't bother me as much as it should have, Draco told me that they would miss me when they realised I was gone. This was true. The day after he said that to me I had a confrontation with my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friends.

Read and Review please!

MYF.


End file.
